dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (DC Extended Universe)
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy from Gotham City and the owner of Wayne Enterprises. He became Batman after the death of his parents and years of training to fight. Biography ''Man of Steel When Superman and General Zod's battle left the atmosphere, Zod smashed through a Wayne Enterprises satellite. Later in the battle, Superman flies past a poster which has "Keep Calm and Call Batman" written on it. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ''To be added ''Suicide Squad ''To be added ''Justice League: Part One ''To be added ''Justice League: Part Two ''To be added Character Traits To be added Abilities *Martial arts Equipment * Batsuit * Utility Belt *Batmobile *Batwing Relationships *Batman - His hero identity. *Alfred Pennyworth - Employee and Friend. *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Rival turned ally and teammate. *Lois Lane - *Princes Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Teammate. *Barry Allen/The Flash - Ally and Teammate. *Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. *Victor Stone/Cyborg Ally and Teammate. *Thomas Wayne - Father. *Martha Wayne - Mother. *The Joker - Archenemy. *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Enemy. *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Enemy. *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc - Enemy. *George Harkness/Captain Boomerang - Enemy. *Chato Santana/El Diablo- Enemy. *Christopher Weiss/Slipknot- Enemy. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (5 films) **''Man of Steel'' (referenced only) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (First appearance) - Ben Affleck **''Suicide Squad'' - Ben Affleck **''Justice League: Part One'' - Ben Affleck **''Justice League: Part Two'' - Ben Affleck **''Untitled Batman Film'' - Ben Affleck Behind the scenes *Zack Snyder on casting of Ben Affleck as Batman: "a man who is older and wiser than Clark Kent and bears the scars of a seasoned crime fighter, but retains the charm that the world sees in billionaire Bruce Wayne." *Ben Affleck began working out two hours a day daily the very next day after he was cast as Batman, to get ready for the role. Trivia *Before Ben Affleck was cast, Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling, Matthew Goode, Richard Armitage, Max Martini, Armie Hammer, Jensen Ackles, Joe Manganiello, Wes Bentley (Christopher Nolan's recommendation), Jake Gyllenhaal (David Goyer's recommendation) and Luke Evans were considered to play Batman. *This is the second superhero film that Ben Affleck has played a starring role. The first was as Matt Murdock/Daredevil in the film Daredevil (2003). Similar to Batman, Daredevil was also a martial artist and was driven to crime-fighting due to the death of a family member. Gallery ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Batman v Superman 47.png ''Man of Steel'' Wayne Enterprises.jpg|Wayne Enterprises satellite. KeepCalm.png|Keep Calm and Call Batman poster. ''Batman V Superman: Dawn Of Justice Prequel: Batman'' Batman V Superman Dawn Of Justice-Batman prequel.jpg Chapter One BvSDOJ-Batman.jpg BVSDOJ-2.jpg BVSDOJ-3.jpg BVSDOJ-4.jpg BVSDOJ-5.jpg BVSDOJ-6.jpg BVSDOJ-7.jpg BVSDOJ-8.jpg BVSDOJ-9.jpg BVSDOJ-10.jpg BVSDOJ-11.jpg BVSDOJ-12.jpg BVSDOJ-13.jpg BVSDOJ-14.jpg BVSDOJ-15.jpg BVSDOJ-16.jpg BVSDOJ-17.jpg BVSDOJ-18.jpg BVSDOJ-19.jpg BVSDOJ-20.jpg BVSDOJ-21.jpg ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' BA Batman and Batmobile.jpg Batman_stance-BVS.jpeg Batman_batmobile25.jpg BenAffleckBatmanSDCC2014.jpg Batsuit_teaser-BvS.jpg DCCU_Batsuit.jpg Bruce_Wayne_Unmasked-bvs.jpg doyoubleed.png youwill.png finallyb.png faceoff.png good.png watching.png BvS Batman and Batsignal.jpg Batsignal_beacon.jpg BvS Batman and Superman.jpg Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne.jpg Batman desert.jpg Old wounds-Bruce alfred.jpg Superman Fury.jpeg Bruce_batsuit.jpg Batman_Affleck.jpg Batman v Superman 06.png Batman v Superman 07.png Batman v Superman 08.png Batman v Superman 09.png Batman v Superman 10.png Batman v Superman 12.png Batman v Superman 14.png Batman v Superman 15.png Batman v Superman 16.png Batman v Superman 40.png Batman v Superman 42.png Batman v Superman 51.png Batman v Superman 55.png Batman v Superman 56.png Batman v Superman 59.png Batman v Superman 62.png Batman v Superman 65.png Batman v Superman 66.png Batman v Superman 72.png Batman v Superman 73.png Batman v Superman 75.jpg Batman v Superman 76.jpg Batman v Superman 77.jpg Batman v Superman 80.jpg Batman v Superman 86.jpg Batman v Superman 87.jpg Batman v Superman 88.jpg Batman v Superman 90.jpg Batman v Superman 97.jpg Batman v Superman 98.jpg Batman v Superman 99.jpg Batman v Superman 107.jpg Batman v Superman 110.jpg Batman v Superman 113.jpg Batman v Superman 115.jpg Batman v Superman 116.jpg Batman v Superman 117.jpg Wayne_Memorial.jpg Batman-V-Superman-Bruce-Wayne-Gotham-City-Turkish-Airlines.jpg Batman_grappelgun.jpg Gotham Wayne.png GroundZero_Wayne_Financial.jpg Wayne Batcave.jpg Wayne Metropolis.jpeg Batman Bat-signal beacon.jpeg Armored-Bat.jpeg Promotion, Posters and Filming Entertainment_Weekly_Batman_Vs_Superman-cover.jpeg EMPIRE SEPT15Cover.jpg EMPIRE Secret Identity edition.jpg Wayne_Kent-cover.jpg TotalFilm_Batman_v_Superman_DOJ-Trinity_cover.jpg Batman_Empire_cover2.jpg Dc'sTrinity Total Film cover.jpg Bat-vs-Steel_Empire_showdown-cover.jpg Famous_Monster-284_Batman-v-Superman.jpg Batman_v_Superman_Total_Film_Cover_Textless.jpg BvS_Batmanpromoart1.png BvS_armoredBatpromoart.png Batman v superman trinity.png Bvs_poster-ad1-Batman.jpg Bvs_Batman-textless_promotional_poster.jpg The_Last_Son_Of_Krypton_The_Dark_Knight-BVS.jpg The World's Finest BvS.jpg Batman_Ben_Affleck_poster.jpg Batman_v_Superman-battle.jpg Batman-close up-concept art.jpg Bat-cowl-conceptart-BvS.jpg Batman concept art-BvS.jpg flight_of_The_Bat.jpg BvS Character Poster 02.jpg BTS_BatAffleck_Snyder.jpg|Ben Affleck's Batman and Zack Snyder BTS-Batssups.jpg BvS DOJ website 1170x500px 02.png Batman-v-superman-fight-raining.png Batman-v-superman-merchandising.jpg Batman-v-superman-popcorn.png Batman-v-superman-fight.jpg The_Dawn_Of_Justice_Lego_poster.jpg The Dark Knight v The Man Of Steel-promo art.png Batman promotional-art.png Batman V Superman Textless Banner.jpg ''Suicide Squad'' Suicide Squad 26.png Filming 624_affleck_toronto001.jpg 624_affleck_covered001.jpg 624_affleck_covered002.jpg 72aae79fd7197e72f12dfc3a7a58c84fd3354c20.jpg 281C722000000578-3060106-image-a-21_1430274296610.jpg Suicide Squad filming 20.jpg ''Justice League: Part One'' Justice League Concept Art.jpg See Also *Batman *Batman (animated canon) Links *Bruce Wayne on the DC Cinematic Universe Wiki Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Heroes Category:Businessman Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Geniuses Category:Detectives Category:Wayne Family Category:Justice League Characters Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Justice League members